Super Mario Pasta/super mario land 4
By now everyone must have heard of Super Mario Land 4, a rom hack released for the Game Boy. Some of you may know it as Super Mario 4 as the title screen tells us. Nintendo never released a Super Mario Land 4 or had plans... or so we thought. In 1999, one year after the Game Boy Color was released Nintnendo decided to start development on a game called Super Mario Land 4. They decided to get a Copyright for the game after they finished it, this is why you can't find any info of it. The Game was working on a modified SML2 Engine they kept secret. The game's code was modified to add color and the project was then left to a man I can't say the name of. The game was never shown off, it was a top secret project. After 6 months it was then shown to Mr. Iwata (CEO of Nintendo) and then was never talked about at nintendo again, the man was fired and the game was left to rot. I decided to ask Mr. Iwata about the game and here is what happend Mr. Iwata = MI Me = YAN MI: I... do I really need to? YAN: Don't worry, this won't be on any large social media websites MI: Good, now... the game was... horifying to be, That... face YAN: Um... MI, are you okay? *MI stayed silent for several seconds MI: I can't tell you anymore, look. just take this paper and input this URL, it'll come for me When I got home I input the URL and came to a page, Here is the Best I can recreate it SUPER MARIO LAND 4!!! Download Here! Use a GBC Emulator. Thank you Nintendo November, 2000 It shows Nintendo really got lazy with the Website. I downloaded the game and played with my GBA Emulator and the game... didn't work. I looked for a GBC emulator and i found one, Loaded the game and The Title screen opened and it Read Super Mario Land 4: Wario Return's Press Start to Play I Pushed start, it started with a World Map I When to World1_Level1 I started the level, There was a grassy generic Mario type level coin boxes, bricks, all the same. but something was off, the screen would flicker to a fullyblack screen every 12 seconds but it was for a split second but it was strange I got to the exit and it said "You need atleast 1 golden mushroom" okay, so i collected 99 coins and to my suprize it didn't get a 1up i got what the game called a Golden Mushroom i went back and it let me through but this time the flicker happend after i beat the level and it said "LEAVE" What the Fuck, but then i went back to the world map and i went to World1_Level2 it was a cloud level with lots of coin boxes I hit all of them and one of them at the start had a "Golden Mushroom" and I collected it and a Arrow faded in that said "Go to Exit!" and when i got there it flickered again but this time it said "HE WILL FIND YOU" What will find me? I kept going, I went to World*(&*(^&%_Level&*(*^$%^ Messed up Characters, strange for a Nintendo game The Level was a Castle level This pasta is Canceled __________________________________________________________________ This Pasta was made by Deathly_Clockwork Sorry about the constent Stops but my mind then gets the urge to want to end it quicker and that would make the story not as good. This Pasta is Still Unfinished